fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Yusone
Yusone (Japanese: ユソン, Hepburn: Yuson) is a prehistoric Planet-Scale life-form hailing from beyond the Solar System. Little is known about the creature, and most of the time it seemingly appears to be an inanimate celestial object. What is known about the creature is that it is a rogue planet-sized organism that, based on its organic makeup, appears to be an ancient creature that originated from an unknown location in the Milky Way Galaxy. Yusone seems to spend much of its time orbiting around the Galaxy at massive speeds reaching the speed of light, and has recently been spotted in the Oort Cloud heading towards the Earth. Yusone bears mysterious and deadly lifeforms on its surface that have attacked and destroyed many human settlements across the Solar System, though whether or not the creature itself is responsible for this is unknown. Appearance Yusone resembles a cold, desolate and frozen world, marked with numerous craters and marks created from Volcanic Explosions, with a bluish hue. Aside from its craters, volcanoes (extinct, inactive or active) and massive shafts of ice, Yusone is covered in massive amounts of permafrost, making it look like a deformed snowball. Normally, when travelling at massive speeds, due to its method of propulsion and its icy appearance, it has the appearance of a comet or, seen from large distances, a shooting star. Personality In the days to come...A Work in Progress. History Origin Yusone's origin is relatively unknown, with few confirmed facts on its existence. It is generally known that Yusone was a rogue planet that entered the outer Oort Cloud as far back as the early 1990s and was the 9th planet that altered the orbits of several Kuiper Belt objects such as Sedna. It's first interaction with humans, however, would be at the turn of the century. First Encounter Yusone's first encounter with humans was around 5 April, 2101, when a space probe from the Chinese Federation's Mars Charter came into contact with the creature. Soon, all contact was lost with the probe, causing alarm amongst the Scientific Community and the Chinese Government, which were hard-pressed to keep the discovery of the planet's secrets confidential. WIP Abilities Due to its sheer size and surprising sentience, Yusone is a powerful kaiju with a whole host of abilities. However, due to its size and conservation of power, the abilities have long recharging times and most of the abilities are either rarely used or theorized. * Gravity Manipulation: Yusone can use its mass to alter the trajectories and speeds of Asteroids and small planetoids, being able to turn them into deadly projectiles. Its first use of this ability was an attempt to bombard Human Research Colonies around Neptune and managed to wipe out >50% of them. * "Flesh" Projectiles: Yusone can turn parts of itself into projectiles and use them in a similar manner to its ability of Gravity Manipulation. However, the "flesh" projectiles are spores containing parasites and other simple organisms, as well as radioactivity and poisonous chemicals.This ability has been theorized based on the debris the creature sheds in its wakes * Absorption: Yusone can and regularly absorbs objects smaller than itself, absorbing planetoids, asteroids and an entire Human Expedition. Yusone can also siphon energy off nearby stars and gas giants. Currently, it is unknown whether or not it could absorb an object of a similar or larger mass. * Radioactivity: The surface of the planet, despite its cold temperatures, has large and fatal amounts of radiation coming from the various vents and volcanoes scattered on its surface that have seemingly mutated the surviving creatures on its surface. * Strength: With its massive velocity and planet-sized mass, Yusone can smash through any object the size of a planetoid, or smaller. It could smash through planets beyond its size, but not without sustaining damage. * Propulsion: Yusone's method of propulsion appears to be Fusion-based, judging from the difficulty to see its far side which appears to be the source of its aura and "tail". Yusone's exhaust has also been known to melt asteroids and small planetoids as it seemingly has omni-directional propulsion and can precisely aim at and destroy small objects such as spacecraft and can alter its own direction. Its omni-direction propulsion can also accelerate or slow down at its own whim. The temperature of its exhaust(s) can range from 5000 to 10000000 degrees. * EMP: Yusone's magnetic field gives it a constant sphere of EMP that can disable any unprotected electronics in a range over 30,000 miles (>48000 km), at least on its near side. Other abilities have been theorised, but this list contains the abilities with the most evidence and plausibility. Weaknesses * Can be damaged and/or destroyed by an object with a larger mass than it, and Yusone cannot absorb objects with a larger mass than it. * Can be damaged by solar flares with temperatures above 10,000 degrees C and can be destroyed by stars larger than Proxima Centuri. * Can be damaged or destroyed with a bomb with a yield of several exatons. * Possible vulnerability to a large enough biological weapon. Gallery WIP Notes * The image used to represent Yusone is an artist's impression of Gliese 436, originating from here, created by G. Bacon of NASA, ESA and STScl. * Yusone is based off the titular living planet from Solaris, Unicron and slight inspiration from G.E.T.M.S. Category:Kaiju Category:Planets Category:HAL3000's Kaiju Category:Genderless Category:Universe 52003 Category:OP Characters